


Imagination

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, OTPee, Omorashi, Omutsu, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Wetting, Purposed Wetting, Trans Castiel, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt, Unsafe Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a prompt on Tumblr and it grabbed my attention so I wrote the thing! FtM!Cas lives together with Dean in their own place, but has managed to keep his love for wearing diapers around and wetting in them a complete secret from his boyfriend. But one day while watching a movie, his mind got clouded by fatigue and didn't realize he wasn't wearing a diaper and ended up peeing all over Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/post/145825421123/person-a-regularly-wears-and-wets-diapers-because

Cas walked leisurely up the aisles of the grocery store, browsing the shelves for his Fruit Loops. He stopped when he saw the boxes, but sighed when they were on the top shelf. No one was around to help him, so he stretched and stood on his tip toes to grab two boxes off the top. As he stretched up, he felt that tingly pressure in his lower abdomen and smiled to himself. He hadn’t had time to put on a new diaper since the beginning of work and had since used this one a few times, but could get one more use out of it. Probably. As he put the boxes into his cart, a woman and her husband entered the aisle bickering about diets and carbohydrates. 

 

Castiel grinned into his chest, trying not to laugh at the fact that they were arguing when he was starting to relieve himself into a diaper. As he began walking towards their end of the aisle to go get some more groceries, he felt dampness on parts of his legs where it shouldn’t have been. He quickly shuffled into the next empty aisle he saw and pressed his hands in between his thighs, seeing shiny liquid on his fingertips when he pulled them back up. Maybe he overestimated how much the diaper he was wearing could actually hold. He decided to forgo the rest of the groceries and hurry to a checkout line. 

 

After waiting for 5 minutes for this stereotypical white mom in front of him to scan all her coupons and save a grand total of $17 while spending $150 or some grand rip-off like that, he finally got to check out. He fidgeted nervously, slightly crossing one leg over the other so that any dark spots around his legs wouldn’t be as visible. The cashier seemed to take no notice at all though, quickly sliding his items across the scanner. 

 

“Got a kid?” She asked, smiling at him as she bagged the Fruit Loops.

 

“No. I just really like fruit loops.” Cas replied. 

 

The cashier nodded and laughed awkwardly. “Kid at heart?” 

 

“No. Fruit Loops just taste better than Cheerios and kale shakes.” Cas stated. 

 

“That is true” She mused, bagging the last item and tapping on the screen. “$24.85 is your total.” 

 

Cas handed her a twenty and a five and she checked him out, putting the change into his hand. 

 

When he got out to the car, he grabbed a beach towel from the trunk and put it on the drivers seat before he sat down, feeling all the liquid in the diaper spilling out the sides and soaking through his pants as he sat down. 

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, starting up the ignition. “Dean better not be home when I get there.” 

 

Cas pulled out of the parking lot, speeding a bit on the way home to get there before Dean would so he had time to change. 

 

When he arrived home, Dean wasn’t there but would be soon. He grabbed the groceries so they wouldn’t melt or go bad in the summer heat and rushed into the house. He left them out on the counter and ran into the bathroom, quickly trying to change out of his pants. He got them off and threw them on the ground, pushing the tight diaper off over his wide hips, going quicker as he heard the sound of Dean’s car locking. The fact the diaper was still wet made it harder to get off, the wet clinging to skin. The front door pushed open and Dean called his name. 

 

“I have something for you, Cas!” Dean yelled, shutting the front door, heading straight to the bathroom when he saw the light coming from it. 

 

Cas stepped out of the diaper as he heard Dean’s footsteps heading right toward him. Cas gathered all the soiled items and threw them into the hamper, standing back upright as soon as Dean entered the doorway. 

 

“I picked up a copy of that movie you wanted to see.” Dean sang, waving the blue box around in the air.

 

“Ooh! The one about the conspiracy and the White House?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“You’re the best.” Cas grinned, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and kissing him. 

 

“For buying a movie? I wonder what your reaction will be when I mention I got you pizza?” Dean hummed. 

 

“Maybe I’ll have to do more than kiss you.” Cas mumbled, kissing Dean’s cheek and pulling awake. 

 

Dean chuckled and looked down, noticing his boyfriend wasn’t wearing anything on his bottom half. “Why aren’t you wearing any pants? I’m not complaining, just curious.”

 

“I didn’t feel like it.” Cas lied, shrugging casually. “And it’s not polite to stare.” 

 

“Sorry, it’s just, I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to the f-“ Dean began. 

 

“The fact your boyfriend has a vagina?” Cas asked. 

 

“No.” Dean sighed, kissing Cas’s head. “I meant that you live here now and that you can do things like walk around naked whenever you want.” 

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed. 

 

“Although maybe you should go put some pants on so that we can actually make it though this movie.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“What, you don’t trust your self control?” Cas asked. 

 

“Oh definitely not.” Dean smiled, sweeping Cas up in his arms and carrying him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He set him down in front of the closet and kissed his cheek from behind. “Get dressed. I’ll get the pizza ready.” 

 

“Whatever you say.” Cas smirked, Dean leaving the room. Once Dean was in the kitchen, Cas went into the bathroom attached to their bedroom and cleaned himself up with a damp washcloth, washing any excess pee off of him. 

 

“You coming?” Dean called. 

 

“Yeah!” Cas replied, taking off his shirt and his binder and then going out into the living area, Dean sitting on the couch with his back towards the bedroom. “You’ve already got the movie on?” 

 

“And the pizza out.” He sang. 

 

Cas walked in front of the TV and Dean and stood there. Dean slowly looked him up and down and then smiled. 

 

“I thought I said put _more_ clothes on?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Must’ve misheard you.” Cas said innocently, climbing on top of his boyfriend’s lap and leaning over him. 

 

“Oh so this is how tonight’s gonna go?” Dean asked, setting his plate of pizza down back on the table. 

 

“This is definitely how tonight is going to go.” Cas stated, beginning to roughly kiss Dean. 

 

“What about the movie?” Dean asked. 

 

“Fuck the movie.” Cas sneered. 

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me? Unless I’m misreading your messages.” Dean pouted. 

 

“Do you always have to be a smartass?” Cas sighed. 

 

“Yes.” Dean grinned. 

 

“Don’t make me gag you.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Is that a threat? Because if so I might just keep talking.” Dean mused. 

 

“I’d make you suck my dick to shut you up if I had one.” Cas said, sliding his hand down into Dean’s jeans, fondling him lightly. 

 

“Want me to suck my own?” Dean asked. 

 

“I prefer my boyfriend to not break himself in half.” Castiel stated, using his other hand to unzip Dean’s fly and pull his cock out of his pants.

 

“I’ll try not to do that in the future then.” Dean smiled, Cas playing with him, sliding his hand up and down, changing between jerking Dean off and teasing his slit with light, wispy strokes of his fingertips. 

 

“Cas…” Dean moaned quietly. “Did I ever mention how much I love you?” 

 

“Rather frequently.” Castiel answered. “Why?” 

 

“Because I really love you.” Dean smiled. 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas breathed, moving forward and easing himself down onto Dean’s erection. “Just don’t get me pregnant, Winchester.” 

 

“Not planning on it.” Dean replied. “I’d feel lonely without someone to get wasted with me while watching daytime soaps.” 

 

“ _Underrated_ daytime soaps.” Cas mused, leaning down and gently kissing Dean’s neck as he began moving up and down on Dean’s lap. 

 

“I think you’re mixing up under and overrated.” Dean stated, moaning into Cas’s ear. “Because they are definitely overrated.” 

 

“You’re overrated.” Cas retorted, his moans causing the skin on Dean’s neck to vibrate and get goosebumps. 

 

“That’s probably true. How blind were you to be with someone like me?” Dean asked. 

 

“I must have forgotten my contact lenses when I fell for you.” Cas smiled, moaning again as he situated himself at  _just_ the right angle. 

 

“Well that didn’t take you long.” Dean mused. 

 

“This is my favorite position for a reason, Dean.” Cas whimpered, near grinding against his boyfriend’s stomach to get the clit stimulation. 

 

“Wait for me.” Dean chuckled with a tone of pleasure.

 

“You jack off three times a day. I haven’t had an orgasm in a fucking week.” Cas hissed. 

 

“It is more like three times a week. And we had sex two days ago.” Dean said. 

 

“I know what I said.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Were you fucking faking on me?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I was tired. You were slow.” Cas smiled, playfully biting Dean’s bottom lip. 

 

“You should be an actor if you’re so good at being fake.” Dean snorted. 

 

“You should be on….Viagra ads so everyone knows….you’re bad at pleasing a man….naturally.” Cas countered, pausing to pant and moan.

 

“At least I can get a full sentence out after five minutes.” Dean replied. 

 

“Yeah because it takes you less than that.” Cas argued. 

 

“You wish it did, you sensitive little asshole.” Dean sneered, shoving his hand in between their bodies and roughly rubbing his fingers against Cas’s clit. 

 

Cas moaned loud and intense, his fingertips digging into the skin on Dean’s shoulders. 

 

“Fuck, fuck!” He cried out, trying to kiss his boyfriend while he got worked up to orgasm. 

 

“Oh.” Dean breathed as he realized Cas wasn’t the only one getting close to climax. 

 

“What?” Cas asked, roughly working to keep his lips against Dean as he moved.

 

“Uh, Cas…” Dean muttered. 

 

“What?” Cas repeated, moaning louder, arching his back up slightly. 

 

“I’m about t-“ Dean tried to tell him, but Cas orgasmed and the high pitched moaning and whimpering drowned Dean out. Dean came at the same time, and Cas collapsed against him whimpering and heaving on his chest. 

 

“Dean, did you just…?” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. 

 

“I swear to God if I don’t get my period this month I am burning this house down.” Cas huffed. 

 

“You were too busy being noisy to hear me.” Dean replied. “Would you accept my apology if I tried to clean it up.” 

 

Dean flicked his tongue out teasingly. 

 

“As intriguing as that sounds, I’d rather watch the movie.” Cas laughed, moving off of Dean’s lap and laying down on top of him instead. “What even is going on?” 

 

“I have no clue.” Dean smiled, rolling over so that Cas fell in front of him and he was pressed up against the back of the couch. Cas turned around in his arms so that they were both watching the TV, one of Dean’s arms under Cas’s head and the other draped over his stomach, holding him. 

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered, kissing the back of Cas’s neck. 

 

Cas placed his hand on top of Dean’s that was on his stomach and turned a little so he could kiss Dean on the lips. “I love you, too.” 

 

“You want a blanket? You always get cold when you’re naked.” Dean asked. 

 

“Oh, yeah that’d be nice.” Cas replied. 

 

Dean reached up and grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and pulled it over them and replacing his arm underneath the soft warmth on top of his boyfriend. 

 

The two of them snuggled in against each other and tried to figure out what the hell was going on in the movie now. 

* * *

Two hours into the movie, Dean and Cas were ready for it to be over. They were both exhausted and struggling to stay awake so the other wouldn’t have to endure it alone. That and the movie sucked a lot more than the ratings gave the impression of. As Dean sleepily kissed Castiel, he realized he felt the need to use the bathroom. Cas wasn’t thinking and thought the blankets wrapped around the two of them was the feeling of one of his diapers and he without thought began relieving himself, but immediately jumped awake when he realized that pee was running all down his legs, the blanket, the couch, and most importantly, Dean. 

 

“Shit!” He yelled, scrambling around. 

 

“What?” Dean mumbled, waking himself up from having accidentally just drifted off. 

 

“I fucked up.” Cas hissed. 

 

“What?” Dean repeated, still trying to orient himself. “Am I wet?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas replied quietly. 

 

“Why?” Dean asked. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Cas stated.

 

“What is all over me though?” Dean scoffed, bringing his hand up from under the blankets and looking at the shiny liquid on his fingertips. 

 

“Pee.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Pee? What?” Dean laughed in disbelief. “Listen, I know you get disoriented when your’e tired, but…” 

 

“I can explain.” Cas sighed. 

 

“I’m interested to hear this.” Dean chuckled, using the dry parts of the blanket to wipe himself off. 

 

“I…I have this thing.” Cas started. “That I do.” 

 

“So far so vague.” Dean mused.

 

“It’s…you’ll think it’s weird.” Cas grimaced. “But I have a bunch of things I keep in the bathroom.” 

 

“You mean your pads?” Dean asked. 

 

“No. I disguise them as pads. I hide them in the packaging.” Cas said. “It’s…They’re diapers. And I wear them everyday. For fun.” 

 

“Yeah that’s fucking weird.” Dean chuckled. “Still not seeing how that’s entirely relevant.” 

 

“I get used to…using them.” Cas muttered. “I don’t just wear them. And I forgot I wasn’t wearing one.” 

 

“You’re telling me that I’ve been in a relationship with you for years, that I live with you, and that every single day you pee in your pants in diapers and I have no clue?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“How the hell did I not know?” Dean scoffed. “I’m a horrible boyfriend I should have known.” 

 

“I mean I usually initiate things and you stay far away from my pads and tampons so it’s not too hard to bypass.” Cas mused. “You’re not mad?” 

 

“No. Confused. Slightly put off. But not mad. I love you all the same.” Dean said. “Although if we could go wash ourselves off and get in bed and off the soggy couch that’d be nice.” 

 

“Sorry.” Cas smiled, pulling the blanket off them. “I’ll go wash this out and put it in the laundry.”

 

Dean nodded, Cas slowly getting off the couch. 

 

Dean went into the bathroom in the bedroom and washed himself off with a damp cloth and then got in bed, waiting for his boyfriend. Cas came back in after a few minutes and crawled under the blankets with him. 

 

“Sorry. Again.” Cas sighed. 

 

“It’s fine.” Dean replied, wrapping his arms around Cas and kissing the back of his neck. “I love you to the world and back.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas breathed, snuggling back into him. 

 

“Kinky little son of a bitch…” Dean muttered deliberately into Cas’s ear. 

 

Castiel giggled and reached back and grabbed Dean’s hand so he could hold it. “That’s me.” 

 


End file.
